All About You And Me
by Koimatsu-Chan
Summary: When nothing else in the world mattered... Kaname/Yuuki Oneshots; will update every weekend!
1. Drabble 1: Anything For You

**All About You and Me**

_Goddess of Fury_

_I do not own Vampire Knight!_

* * *

—**Drabble 1****: **Anything For You—

**--**

"Yuuki," I speak quietly and see her tense up, then relax as I approach her slowly and we stood together in front of the fountain, the moon shining down on us. I stand in front of her with a small and affectionate smile on my lips. I reach for her hand and bring it to my lips, brushing against her knuckles; the way she flushes shyly is quite adorable. "Don't exert yourself for my sake." Yuuki answers, averting her gaze from my own, "H-Hai, Kaname-senpai."

My eyes look over her face as I skimmed my fingers up to tilt her chin up and I see that her lips tremble slightly; I can't help but smile as I leant down to lightly brush my lips against hers. Her pulse quickens up and her blood flows quicker as her knees give in; I wrap an arm around her waist as she collapses against me and cradle her close, my other hand still holding her chin as I kissed her soft lips sweetly, slipping my tongue between her lips.

A soft, surprised gasp tore from her throat at this action and she shuddered, her small hands fisting into my shirt as she responded back shyly while mine urged her to play some more. Finally, I draw back to give her air and lean my forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss. Her fingers—slightly shaky and trembling—slip into my dark hair and gently massage my scalp.

Underneath her uniform jacket, I could hear her heart slow down along with her breathing; her blood hummed softly, tempting me… teasing me. I felt my fangs grow as I fought back against my inner beast, who so desperately wanted to bite into her neck and make her my queen again.

_Not Yet_, I tell myself silently. _Not yet…_

The urge to pierce her neck slowly disappeared and I drew back once my fangs were hidden and I smile down at Yuuki, my arm still around her waist, cradling her close against my body; I feel her slump against me in comfort and sigh softly in content. I picked her up bridal style and cradled her in my arms as she dozed off into sleep; I made it back to the chairman's home in less then a few minutes, brought her up to her room and settled her in bed.

As I drew the covers over her, I sat by her side, brushing away any stray hairs from her face; she mumbled softly in her sleep, "K…Kaname-sama…" I smiled to myself, happy to know that my dear girl was dreaming of me and only me. How sweet she looked while she slept… like a baby.

Anything that she wanted, I would do for her; should it be a simple request… subjecting to her pain…or even death at her hands, I would welcome it with open arms. After all, I would do anything to please her.

_Anything, my dear girl… Anything For You…_

* * *

**End Notes: **Ehehe, How did you like my first story? This is actually going to be a number of oneshots that I have had in mind for a while. If you like it, please leave a review! Also, themes would be nice too! :D

—_Lots of Love, Goddess of Fury__—_


	2. Drabble 2: The Ancestor

**All About You And Me**

_Goddess of Fury_

_I don't own Vampire Knight!_

* * *

—**Drabble 2: **The Ancestor—

_--_

―_**[Flashback Start]―**_

_**"My love," chided my beloved, Yuiko, softly as she reached up to touch my cheek gently. "I have some wonderful news for the both of us." Intently, I watch her take a deep breath and then she says, in her soft, wind-chime like voice, "I am pregnant, my love; with twins—or so said our doctor, Miss Makihiro-san. Are you—Eep!" I was more then happy as I swept her up in my arms, causing her little 'Eep!' at the end of her sentence and then she giggled softly, kissing my cheek.**_

_**I was going to have **_**TWINS****_. I couldn't believe it! After a hundred and fifty years of trying, we finally concieve twins! Gods, this was a momentous occasion for me…And the future of the Kuran Clan!_**

―_**[Flashback End]―**_

_--_

Of course I would be happy _back then_. Not saying that I wasn't happy with Yuuki, who reminds me of my lovely Yuiko in every way—it's almost painful—but, I still love her like I would Yuiko. After all, I am _assigned_ to play the role of the 'older brother' to Yuuki.

It's not that I hate it; I just hate the person who _woke_ me up from my slumber. My not-so-sweet grandson, Rido, whom took and killed Haruka and Juuri's child—who was also named 'Kaname', coincidentally—and woke me from my slumber, placing my soul in the infants body, then sending me back to Haruka and Juuri with a note telling them that their child's soul was dead and that their grandfather's had replaced it.

I remember clearly the horrified look on Juuri's face when she found out that I was no longer her little 'Kaname'. It devastated to see my beloved and sweet little magomusume (1) like this; But, Haruka raised me as though I were still his real son; sometime later, my bride and darling 'little sister', Yuuki Kuran, was born into the world and I soon found that she had Yuiko's heart and that amazing warmth and love inside her as well.

It made me think if Yuiko followed me from her slumber…

_--_

—_**[Flashback Start]—**_

_**Soon enough, the twins grew up; my strong and confident son, Daiki (who looked so much like myself) and my darling musume(2), Amaya (who looked so much like Yuiko, it was unbelievable) had gotten engaged and were to be married as soon as they both turn 18. It was tradition in my family to marry at 18; Both children of ours were gladly to obey because Yuiko and I could see that they loved eachother deeply, even though they were siblings.**_

_**Amaya approached me slowly, her long light brown and wavy hair flowing behind and said in a warm and melting voice, "Otou-sama," Her tone was confident and I had no reason to doubt her next words. "I know you disapprove of sex before marriage, but… Daiki-oniisama and I are going to have a child. Your going to be a grandfather, Otou-sama."**_

_**Like I was with Yuiko (when I found out we were having twins), I swept my daughter into my arms and embraced her close; she knew that I was happy for her and that I didn't care very much about pre-marital sex; I was just happy that there would be more Kuran children would be brought into this world!**_

—_**[Flashback End]—**_

_--_

I hear soft footsteps approach the doorway and in an instant, I knew it must be either Yuuki or the child we concieved together over 7 years ago, our beloved daughter, Sakura; she looked just like Yuuki, but had my hair color and eye color. Other then that, the rest of her was purely Yuuki.

"Otou-sama!" Once the voice from the doorway spoke, I knew it was Sakura; I turn around and glance down at Sakura, then swooping her up into my arms once she reached me and hugging her close, causing the young child to giggle softly, hugging me back. Gods, it's been _centuries _since I last held a child so young that was my own…

_--_

—_**[Flasback Start]—**_

_**Several hundred years had passed and my two children thus far have concieved two boys, Rido and Haruka; they were both quite darling and I loved them to death. But, Amaya wanted and wished the next one would be a girl, little known to her that she would get her wish. Then, on a cool autumn night, as Myself and Yuiko, my son and two grandson's waited patiently outside the birthing room, a cry of a baby was heard.**_

_**The midwife called: "It's a girl!" A girl, a sweet little magmusume-chan that I can spoil even more then I have Haruka and Rido! Daiki was the first to rush in, then Rido and Haruka and then I and Yuiko. When we entered, we saw our daughter cradle the newborn girl in her arms with a tired, but happy smile on her face. Daiki knelt by Amaya and nuzzled her cheek, whispering softly, "What is her name, My love?" **_

_**Amaya took a moment to think and then responded, "Her name is Juuri; Juuri Kuran." I was practically glowing as I allowed Yuiko to go to Amaya's side to coo at the child; Rido and Haruka were on the other side, observing the newborn child closely. **_

—_**[Flashback End]—**_

_--_

Sakura questions me softly as she looks up at me, touching my chin gently, "Otou-sama," She paused, chosing her words carefully in her head. Ah, how much like Yuuki would, it was quite charming really. "When is my sibling going to come? I want to see them!" I couldn't help but chuckle at my daughter's anxiousness and I whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently, "The child will come soon, Musume. Do not fret, sweet one."

My daughter pouted cutely and then slipped away from my lap, running out of the doorway moments later to go find her second cousin, Ayako Shiki (Rima and Senri's daughter) to play with. Smiling slight, I turn back to gaze out at the garden, finding Yuuki sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree (which was in full bloom) and by the looks of it, she was asleep. She looked so lovely when she was asleep.

Ah, how I miss those days when I would watch Yuiko sleep…

_--_

—_**[Flashback Start]—**_

_**Many more years later, Yuiko and I decided that it was time to pass on; we would miss our children and our granchildren, but it is for the best. We have been on this world for more then we should've been; I had to hug Amaya tightly as she cried, not wanting me to go and I soothed her the best I could, "It is alright, Musume. When we are gone and no longer of this world, know that we will always be with you–No matter what." This only caused her to cry harder; finally, Daiki managed to pull Amaya away from me.**_

_**I joined Yuiko's side, taking her hand tightly in mine and then, with one last smile toward my children and grandchildren, we felt our death's approach us quickly and our lives slipped away. I could hear Amaya and Juuri's crying and I knew Yuiko could hear it too. My beloved looked up at me and reached up, drawing me down for a kiss, which I didn't hesitate to return.**_

_**Though we died because of the sake of living to long, we died for the protection of the many generations to come; though, I did not expect that I would be reawaken once again into the body of my great grandson about 950 years later…**_

—_**[Flashback End]—**_

_--_

Going through all of my important memories of my long, drawn out life, I realize that I have much more longer to live and that of with my great-granddaughter and our child. Sure, I missed being asleep next to my dear Yuiko, but Yuuki was much more important to me now since I've been given a chance to start over.

I slip out the back entrance―which lead to the garden―and I managed to find the cherry blossom tree where I knew Yuuki would be, still sleeping soundly. And she was, not to much surprise though. I sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close with my chin on the top of her head as she rested against my shoulder; gently I reach my hand to caress the bulging stomach lightly.

Yuuki stirred, whispering tiredly, "Mm, Hello there, Kaname-oniisama; decided to join me, have you?" I couldn't help but let a chuckle of amusement escape me as I drew back, gazing down at her affectionately and leaning in slight to kiss her forehead, then down the side to her cheek and her jaw and then at her neck, nuzzling gently. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she reached a hand up to massage my scalp lightly, a contented sigh slipping from my lips.

Drawing back from her collarbone, my arms wind around her waist, pulling her as close as I could and tilting her chin up to kiss her lips sweetly, whispering against them as I drew back a few centimeters, "Yes. Yes I have, my dear and darling Yuuki; though, I am worried that you will be hurt if I were to make love to you since you are so far along." Yuuki rolled her eyes and let a sweet, gentle laugh escape her and warmth radiating throughout my being as she leant in to share another sweet and brief kiss, then drawing back to say softly, "You'll have try and see."

Then, I leant in once again and pressed my lips on hers, our kiss slowly turning from sweet to passionate as our tongues tangled heatedly, a soft and husky moan slipping from her lips as I deepened it a bit more; but, remembering her condition, I drew back and whispered, kissing her lips lightly once more, "We will save that for after the child comes, My little vixen."

Though, I may have been reawaken from my slumber by my god-awful grandson, Rido, I don't regret meeting and falling in love with the sweet woman in my arms that was once again carrying my child.

* * *

End Notes: Well, how do you like my second chapter? Not bad eeeeh? And in one day too! Which really shocks me… Sometimes. Anyway, the two words I wish to point out aaaare: **Magomusume **-- Means 'Granddaughter' and **Musume** -- Means 'Daughter'; well, now you know! Please, send in some themes I could use … along with some reviews as well!

—_Lots of Love, Goddess of Fury—_


	3. Drabble 3: Birth

**All About You And Me**

_Goddess of Fury_

_I don't own Vampire Knight_

* * *

—**Drabble 3: **Birth—

_--_

I was anxious; terribly anxious as I sat outside the birthing room while my beloved Yuuki was inside, giving birth to our children. It made me nervous; what if they came out as still borns? What if they had come out as pre-mature and would have to spend time in the hospital? What if Yuuki _died _giving birth? Oh gods, I couldn't handle that; Yuuki was my _world_ and I loved her to much to let her die on me!

I could hear Yuuki's harsh and labored breathing; gods, How I wanted to be by her side right now! I hope she will live through this because I'll be depressed and take it out on myself if something goes wrong! Then, I quiet my suddenly loud thoughts as I hear one of the midwives speak soothingly to Yuuki, "It is alright, Yuuki-sama; you just have to breathe." Those words must be either really insulting or really comforting, depending on Yuuki's mood.

Then, minutes later, a weak but still loud cry of a child was heard as the second midwife, Manami, tending to Yuuki cried out, "The first one is a Boy!" The first midwife, Ayuki, said in a breathless and happy tone, "Almost there, Yuuki-sama! Only one more to go, then you can rest!" As I listened, I mused quietly to myself, _'She'll do more then rest__…__' _and the process continued for several more minutes.

Another cry of a child came from the room; by now, my nerves were off the walls as Manami cried out, "This ones a girl!" and I could hear sloshing of water (washing them off, I assumed) and then a rustle of fabric (wrapping them up) and a tired groan. Gods, I hope Yuuki is alright…

Then, Ayuki came out and spoke, light in her tired, violet hues, "You may come in now, Kaname-sama; we will be leaving in a moment after Manami-san finishes wrapping up your precious daughter." I could tell that both were very tired, after all, Yuuki had gone into labor many hours before.

I answered with a weary smile, "Thank you, Ayuki-san. Thank you both; You two may leave." And I stood, striding over to the door and closing it behind me as Manami scurried out and the two midwives hurried down the hallway.

There, I saw Yuuki resting on the bed, cradling our twins in each arm and cooing at the girl softly; I sat on the side where she held the boy and carefully took him from her arms and I spoke, smiling at her, "They're beautiful, Yuuki. Simply beautiful." My precious girl turned her weary gaze to me and replied, smiling aloofly…almost blissfully, "Yes. It was long and Tiring, but It was worth it. They are precious children of ours, Onii-sama."

Then, I had to ask the fated question, "What are their names?" Yuuki seemed to think about this one as she went into thought about this; it was only a minute before she responded, yawning slightly, "The girl will be Mihori-chan and the boy will be Ren-kun; what do you think, Kaname-oniisama?" Then, her gaze met mine for a brief moment as I responded, leaning over to kiss her forehead, my response a soft whisper, "They're perfect names, my sweet Yuuki. I'm just happy you lived."

Not only that, but happy that I had children to love, cherish and spoil.

Ah, what a wondorous thing… birth.

* * *

End Notes: Ahaha, Yaaaay! My third chapter done this week! I'm on a roll! **--grins widely-- **Seriously, if anyone has ANY sort of theme, song or request they want that is related to the pairing Kaname/Yuuki, please let me know in a message! I will gladly do it to the best of my abilities will allow! Before I say good-bye, Review please! I love them tons! :D **--waves good-bye--**

_--Lots of Love, Goddess of Fury--_


	4. Drabble 4: Punishment

**All About You And Me**

_Goddess of Fury_

_I don't own Vampire Knight_

* * *

—**Drabble 4: **Punishment**—**

_--_**  
**

Tonight, I had asked the silver haired hunter, Zero Kiryuu, to come, to help me complete Yuuki's punishment for running out on me without me knowing. To make it seem like I had forgiven her for running away, I would act normally as I always would. She came to me, unaware of her old companion waiting in the shadows for my cue; I cradled her small body in my arms and whispered, kissing her lips briefly, "You shouldn't have ran out on me without telling me first, Yuuki… I was so worried about you."

The small flush on her cheeks indicated to me that she was embarrassed; oh, how I adore this sweet creature in my arms. "F-forgive me, Onii-sama. I merely wanted to venture into the outside world without any escorts or body guards; I am sorry I made you worry." She spoke in a soft, trembling tone of voice which made me smile slightly in amusement; she looks so much like Juuri did.

So innocent. So pure of heart. So fragile.

Then, I beckoned the hunter to come and he didn't hesitate as he walked quietly over toward us and as I released Yuuki from my arms, his wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his to whisper in her ear:_"It's been a while, Yuuki…"_ She turned in his embrace and hugged him tightly, which he didn't hesitate to bury his nose in her chocolate and russet coloured hair and take in her delectable scent.

I stood back, watching the two interact; I could not help but become jealous at their interaction. Then again, they were best friends since they had met at the academy 6 years ago; though, Yuuki may not know of Zero's feelings for her. Then, Yuuki breaks from his embrace and then walks back to me and asks softly, "Why is he here, Onii-sama?" A small smile quirked at my lips from the question and and then, I lean down to whisper in her ear, causing a gentle red hue to touch on her cheeks, _"I wonder,"_ I paused momentarily to see her blush deepen. _"When you will start simply calling me 'Kaname', instead of 'Onii-sama' or 'Kaname-senpai', Yuuki." _

I kissed her cheek and then drew back, sending a look to Zero, who nodded in understanding and I turned Yuuki around, who was confused by my actions and then I saw her eyes go wide as Zero moved aside her hair, kissing along her neck gently.

It took all my control not to get angry as the hunter's fangs pierced into Yuuki's neck – causing Yuuki to gasp softly, her small hands clenching his shirt, pulling her body closer so it would be more comfortable. The scent of her blood reached my nose and it took all of my control not to pierce the other side of her neck and partake in her delicious blood; a soft sigh escaped Yuuki as Zero held her close, his hands placed loosely on her hips to hold her steady, her hands on his chest to steady herself against him.

This will be part one of Yuuki's punishment; the next part would be much more entertaining for the three of us.

Once he drew back, licking his lips, we shared a brief gaze and he nodded; wordlessly, I pulled out a red silk cloth, covered her eyes and silenced her brief protest as I licked up the wound Zero had inflicted on her. I finished tying the cord and then as slowly as possible, we stripped every piece of our clothing (besides our pants) and stood bare-chested to the blindfolded Yuuki, who questioned curiously, "Huh? Onii-sama? Zero? What are you two doing?"

I could not help but smile, knowing that Yuuki would enjoy this punishment very much; next, I began to strip Yuuki of her top while the hunter knelt down to deal with her pajama bottoms. Her entire body trembled and flushed as our skin brushed against hers. "O-Onii-sama… Z-Zero…" She stammered quietly, a cute blush touching at her cheeks as I undid the last button of her pajama top, revealing her light tan complexion and her well-sized and rounded breasts that were held in by her lacy undergarment. I felt her shiver when she felt the cool air on her skin; I couldn't help but smile a bit in amusement.

_'How cute; she is trying to be appealing to me by wearing lace that is _**FAR**_ to easy to rip off. Still, it is adorable and I love her for it,'_ I mused quietly to myself as I peeled one strap away, kissing her shoulder gently, hearing her suck in a breath. _'And little does she know, that it is working all to well; touche my sweet Yuuki.' _I saw one of her hands grope for something and it ended up being Zero's head, which was currently between her spread legs, nipping at the insides of her thighs.

She pulled his head up, drawing him up to his full height and feeling chest and shivering visibly; yes, she was still a virgin. I didn't have the heart to deflower my precious girl, she was far to dear to me to be taken; for tonight, she will be teased and tormented and left in a pool of goo. "Onii-sama," She husked softly, tilting her head to the side and resting it on my shoulder and I brush her hair back from her neck to cascade down her back. "Take my blood, Kaname-oniisama; I know you hunger for it."

My dear girl was quite right; I do indeed hunger for her blood. But I am afraid of what will happen if I lose myself in the taste of her blood. I whisper back to her in a low voice, "I.. I cannot, Yuuki. I simply cannot." I knew this angered her a bit, but I had my reasons for not taking it; then, she whispers to me, "Then watch. Watch as Zero takes mine once more, Onii-sama." Gods, her voice was so seductive and lulling, my senses went numb and I watched as my dear girl tilted her head to the side for the hunter who kissed and licked at her neck slowly; although she could not see, her other senses sky-rocketed.

Then, a soft gasp ripped from her throat as his fangs dug into her neck, lapping up her blood greedily; I thought, as the blood practically called to me, _'I guess a small taste wouldn't hurt..'_ and I did the same thing as Zero had done, only a bit more gently. Yuuki let a soft moan echo throughout the room as she squirmed between our bodies; a soft and sensual burning sensation coming from the pit of my stomach. I had felt this once before, but it was quite dull; now, it was much more prominent and I couldn't help but press my body closer to Yuuki's as I hungrily lapped up her sweet and delectable tasting blood – which slowly got me in a drunken haze with each drink.

Between us, Yuuki squirmed and whispered in a hoarse tone, "Onii-sama… Z…Zero…!" We both drew back and licked at her puncture marks gently, a light shiver going through her body and causing her to take a shaky breath as the hunter and I continued our gentle ministrations on her sweet petite body, carefully removing her bra in the process, tossing it elsewhere; Zero and I stood at full height, bare as the day we were born (our clothes were taken off somewhere in between) and Yuuki was shivering, just as bare as the day she was born and quite beautiful from my point of view.

I breathed softly to Yuuki, who shivered, "…Are you ready for your punishment, Dear Yuuki?"

* * *

**End Notes**— Hehe, I know. I've got a _lot _of explaining to do; I've been really pre-occupied with catching up with school lately and I apologize. But I promise to pump out a fifth chapter by tomorrow! I promise! So please, don't punish me! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I hope to get reviews on this one! **--smiles cheekily and waves goodbye--**

_--Lots of Love, Goddess of Fury--_


	5. Drabble 5: Secret

**All About You And Me**

_Goddess of Fury_

_I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

_

—**Drabble 5: **Secret—

As usual, the night classes ended around midnight or one in the morning; which usually means that the prefects should be in their dorms by now. Only one of the two remained, the chairman's daughter, Yuuki Cross.

The thought angered the young, pureblood prince as he sat in his den, gazing out onto the academy with his deep wine-mahogany colored eyes with a look of boredom and indifferentiality; why did such a creature like the cursed Level E, Zero Kiryuu, get to spend every waking moment with _his_ Yuuki? The damnedable creature didn't deserve to be with what was rightfully his in the first place!

His eyes began to glow a eery blod red and the glass started to crack; his emotions were going awry again at the thought of Yuuki being claimed by someone other then him. _Lower_ then he. The thought of Yuuki leaving him alone again was heartbreaking, especially if he has to endure it for another decade; he wanted his dear and precious little sister back. He calmed himself and his eyes slowly returned to their deep mahogany-wine color.

Kaname also knew it was wrong to want someone like Yuuki – who has a too pure of heart to be tainted by someone as dirtied as he. Yet, all he wants to be able to hold Yuuki and keep her by his side for eternity. But, he couldn't, not as long as _his no good grandson_ was still alive; he couldn't tell Yuuki who he really was… Not yet. He couldn't risk hurting her.

_When he already hurt her so much by rejecting her feelings for him to keep his control from slipping…_

The thought haunted him deeply and made him angry at the same time; why couldn't he have what he wanted and just kill Rido to be done with it? Then that way, he and Yuuki could live together …by one another's side… in _peace_.

He knew Rido wouldn't allow him any sort of happiness until he got what he wanted – which was Kaname's beloved Yuuki; the young prince also knew that Rido would fight for what he wanted and would torment Kaname in the process. Kaname sighed and then he thought to himself as he saw Yuuki sit on the fountain, her head bowed in thought – perhaps she was crying; the young pureblood couldn't tell from this distance.

The dark haired pureblood stood at his full height of 6 and a half feet and buttoned up the remaining of his black shirt and then slipped on his shoes; once fully dressed, he stepped out of his room and down the dimmed hallway, signalling everyone but him was asleep and quietly made his way down the stairs and slipped out of the night dorm quietly, walked out the gate and then slowly walked toward the fountain where his beloved and dear girl sat, hunched over the fountain in thought.

Yuuki must've sensed him, because when she looked up, she whispered only one thing that made Kaname's heart beat pick up, "Ka…na…me." The way she said it made him want to give into temptation, but he knew better. He couldn't; he had to maintain his cold mask and watched Yuuki shake her head and say, with a warm and pleasant smile on her face, "Eh, Why are you out of your dorm, Kaname-sen–!"

Her words were cut off as Kaname stepped forward and embraced her tightly, nuzzling her hair and taking in her scent to calm himself down from doing much more; Kaname whispered into her hair softly as his fingers combed through her short hair gently, his other hand supporting her lower back as he cradled her against him, "Yuuki. My dear and precious Yuuki; you only belong to me and no one else."

Yuuki went silent and Kaname thought, sighing tiredly into her hair, _'I can't tell her my secret …Not yet.' _After all, he couldn't risk hurting her again and having her runaway from him; that's the _last _thing he wants.

For now, He will make sure that Yuuki becomes his in the end.

And then, he will tell her his secret.

* * *

End Notes— Ahh! Forgive me! Forgive me! FORGIVE ME! I didn't intend for this to be so late! **(frantically bows in apology)** I can explain though! I'm working on a joint story with ApoctalypticDisaster, whom lives 6 hours ahead of me, so I have to work with her schedule. So, right now where she is (Which is England), it is almost Midnight and I'm sure she's asleep by now – that or working on 'Deceptions of the Heart'! Hehe, Yes. Well.. Now that I'm done being a spaz.. **(grins cheekily)** .. I hope you liked this chapter, because it was kind of a spurr of the moment thing after re-reading the raws of Chapter 61 of Vampire Knight, which I can't **WAIT** to read since Kaname _FINALLY _tells Yuuki who he really is! AHH! So much excitement!

Haha, Yes. I am aware that I'm a major spazz tard right now :P – I can't help it! Long Haired Kaname... _KYA_! **(wants to rape now)**. Yeah, I couldn't resist putting that in there.. I love him in long hair; I won't be able to update this story as much as I want to! And I still need ideas for drabbles!

–_Lots of Love, Goddess of Fury–_


End file.
